


The Building Manager

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Severus needs someplace to stay for several weeks in the summer as work is performed on Hogwarts. Minerva recommends that he check with the building manager at 12 Grimmauld Place.





	The Building Manager

**Author's Note:**

> This is a variation of the prompt... hope you like it anyway! Many thanks to fenchurch1 for teaching me about proper Fish and Chips, and adding the appropriate ‘u’ when needed. 
> 
> Prompt: Post-war, Harry turns 12 Grimmauld into a crowded boarding house for displaced wizards and witches with their pets, familiars and weird hobbies. Snape moves in and tries to court Harry in spite of the bedlam going on around them. Author's choice to revive any characters killed off in canon.

Severus stood on the street, examining the house.

As the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, 12 Grimmauld Place had always been -- grim, if anyone had been honest about it.

More than five years after the War? The dark paint, shuttered windows and non-existent landscaping were gone. The outside of the house was painted a bright, but tasteful, cobalt blue with complementary cream trim. The glass on the windows shone, and several were open to the morning air. A riot of flowers, healthy grass and lush shrubs completed the picture.

It was... disconcerting, to say the least.

Severus knew there was an anti-Muggle charm on the property, but he couldn't sense anything else beyond basic protection wards.

He walked up the freshly swept walkway to the front door, and raised his hand to knock.

"Oh!" A pretty, young witch stood in the open door. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock!"

Severus lowered his arm. "I had just arrived," Severus admitted. "I'm looking for..." he fumbled for the phrase Minerva had given him, "...the building manager?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen," she said, stepping out of the house. "Just go in. Gotta run!" She hurried down the walk and disappeared in a swirl of Apparition.

Severus walked through the open door, closing it gently behind him.

The portrait of Walburga Black and the house-elf heads were gone, replaced by wallpaper splashed with cheerful poppies and sunflowers.

As Severus went toward the kitchen, he saw that the same make-over had been applied to every room. Bright, cheerful, and clean was the theme of the home.

Descending to the basement kitchen, Severus called, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Come on down," a muffled voice called back. "I can't leave this just now."

Severus entered the kitchen and stopped.

Stirring a pot, wearing an apron tied snugly around a trim waist, was Harry Potter. In the five years since the war, Potter had grown into himself, adding several inches in height but also developing broad shoulders. The hair, unfortunately, was as deplorably messy as ever. 

"Professor!" 

"Potter."

"Hang on, this is almost done," Potter said. He continued stirring with one hand, sprinkling something into the pot with the other hand. He peered into the pot and considered. He sprinkled more of the substance into the pot, stirring.

"Okay, it's ready," Potter said. "Want some?"

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Oh, right," Potter grinned. "Porridge. I was making breakfast."

"I have already eaten," Severus demurred. 

"Come on, everyone loves my porridge," Potter wheedled.

Severus sighed. "I will have a small portion, then," he agreed.

Potter smiled brightly. "Have a seat." He nodded toward the table. "Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

Giving in to the entire faintly surreal experience, Severus replied, "Tea will be fine."

Potter bustled about, setting out dishes for two. "The tea will be ready in a moment." He ladled porridge into bowls. "Cream and fresh strawberries if you want them."

"Strawberries are out of season," Severus commented. 

"I grow them out back," Potter offered. "Neville's helped me build a greenhouse in the back yard, and I grow fruit and vegetables for the house. There's a weather-warded patch for larger things like strawberry bushes."

Severus splashed cream on the porridge and added a sprinkle of sugar. He took a spoonful. "This is good."

"I use Kosher salt instead of regular salt," Potter admitted. "It's healthier but gives a great taste. What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually looking for the building manager," Severus admitted. "I was told he might be down here."

Interestingly, Potter's ears turned red and he mumbled something through the mouthful of porridge he shoved gracelessly into his mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Severus prompted.

Potter swallowed and took a breath. "Um... I'm the building manager."

Severus sat back, nonplussed. "You?"

Potter shrugged. "Well, the temporary building manager. Normally, Luna does this, along with Winky. But Luna's pregnant and due any moment now, so I told her to take some time off, and that she could take Winky with her to help."

Severus could only stare.

"And, well, I'm kind of between things at the moment, and thought I'd do it myself for a bit," Potter went on.

Shaking himself slightly, Severus asked. "Am I to understand correctly that _Lord Potter-Black_ is working as a _cook_ in his own home?"

Potter grinned broadly at that. "Well, it's only breakfast. Everyone's on their own for the rest of the day. And Levvie is also here, and she does the housework. So, it's really only managing some things and making breakfast."

"That is reasonable," Severus had to admit.

"So, what brings you here?" Potter asked, refreshing both their teas.

"The Headmistress and the Board of Governors have arranged for the Goblins to do some major ward work on Hogwarts over the summer break," Severus answered. "Which means they will be disrupting everything. And there's a six-week window where they don't want anyone living there. So I'm forced to seek lodging elsewhere for most of the summer. Minerva recommended Grimmauld to me."

Spinner's End had been seized by the Ministry in the first days after the end of the War, when officials had been convinced that Severus was both dead and a traitor. There had been -- reluctant -- apologies and reparations when those convictions had been quashed. It left Severus with a tidy sum in the bank, but nowhere to go when he was not at Hogwarts.

Potter frowned. "Well, technically, we are full up." 

"Not a problem, then, I can..." Severus started.

"Give me a minute to check on something?" Potter asked, interrupting. 

"I have nowhere else to be at the moment," Severus admitted. "Take your time."

"Thanks! Back shortly!" Potter dashed off, then poked his head back into the kitchen. "Help yourself, if you want more of anything." Then he left again.

Severus sat back, enjoying the excellent tea and the airy room. 

It was almost half an hour before Potter came back. "Okay, you have to see this first, then you can decide if it will do."

Slightly mystified, Severus followed Potter out of the kitchen to the third floor. The cleaning and redecorating extended through these areas, also.

"You've done a lot of work to clean this up," Severus commented. "If I had not seen it before, I wouldn't have thought it to be the same building."

"There's a longer story to go with it," Potter admitted as they climbed the stairs. "But the bottom line was the combination of being accepted as Lord Black, as well as paying the Goblins enough to help with breaking a curse that had been laid on the house over two hundred years ago."

Severus frowned. "A curse that old? No wonder The House of Black had fallen on hard times. And I suspect no one knew it was there?"

"No," Potter replied. "No one did until they sent out a team of curse breakers to work on it. The first three attempts before that failed; it wasn't until they brought in a War Mage that they understood the seriousness of the problem."

"I'm surprised you'd go to all that trouble," Severus offered.

Potter shrugged. "I had already taken on the duties of The House of Black and there was a... pressure, maybe? There definitely was an obligation to do what I could."

Since Black was an Ancient and Honoured House in the Wizarding world, Severus could understand how the Family Magic might create implicit obligations.

At the top of the stairs, there was a small landing and a single door. 

"Since we were doing so much work on the house, I had the attic converted to the master suite, with all the appropriate amenities." Potter took a deep breath and opened the door.

Being at the top of the house, the attic was lit by sunshine, but it was tempered somehow, to not be overwhelming. There was a small sitting area at one end of the floor, multiple dressers, and two comfortable looking beds.

"There're two full walk-in closets. A form of wardrobes that's gaining popularity among Muggles and Hermione assured me they would be a good use of space. There are rods for hanging, as well as shelves for whatever you want to use them for." Potter pointed at two of the doors but went to the third.

"This is an en-suite bathroom, with both a shower and a tub large enough for two," Potter went on. "It's mostly Wizarding Space, but it's... well, you have to see it." He stepped back so Severus could walk in.

The bathroom was as large as the bedroom space and reminded Severus of the Prefect's bathrooms at Hogwarts. The bath 'tub' was almost large enough to swim in, and the walk-in shower would easily hold four adults. 

"This is very nice." Severus admired the space. "This is the type of space the Lord of a House such as Black should have."

"Well..." Potter hesitated. "The house really is full up, but, well..." he stuttered.

"Well?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be willing to share with you," Potter said in a single breath.

Severus was startled. "Share?"

Potter waved a hand. "There's plenty of room, I don't spend a lot of time up here. I have an office in the library for business things, and I spend a lot of time in the kitchen and the garden."

"I wouldn't want to put you out..." Severus hesitated.

"And there's a space for a full potions lab in the basement," Potter coaxed. "I've used it with Neville and Hermione for some basic household and personal things, but there's lots of space there, too. So you won't be encroaching on my space at all."

"There's supposed to be a Black potions lab attached to one of the Black properties, with rare ingredients and exotic potions held in stasis," Severus temporized. "Rumour suggested that it was here, but I never had the time, or support of the Lord of the House, to look."

"You can look all you want," Potter instantly offered. "I'll even take you to some of the other Black properties to look, if you want. I'd be glad to find that myself."

Severus was seriously tempted, as Potter shifted nervously on his feet.

"If you are sure this will not be an inconvenience," Severus said firmly.

"Not at all!" Potter promised eagerly.

"Then I will be glad to share with you," Severus agreed, not wanting to examine his own motives too closely. "What will I owe you for this?"

"Nothing!" Potter protested. "Consider it... a thank you for keeping me alive when I didn't know any better."

Sensing a hopeless battle, Severus gave in gracefully. "Do let me know what I can do to earn my keep, then."

Potter's face lit up with a smile. He held out a hand. "Glad to have you, Professor."

Severus shook the hand. "Since I am no longer your Professor, it would be appropriate for you to use 'Severus' between us."

Straightening slightly, Potter took on a more dignified bearing. "I would be honoured if you would call me Harry." A brief flash of... something went through Potter's... Harry's eyes.

Severus could see _Lord Black_ at that moment. The Black -- and Potter? -- Family Magic gave him an impressive demeanour, one that would serve him well when dealing with others.

"Harry," Severus said softly.

"Let me add you to the wards." Harry led Severus back toward the door. They moved onto the landing, and Harry closed the door. He put his left hand on the left side of the doorframe.

"Sorry, it's a Blood Ward," Harry explained. "While I could make the house cheerful enough, there's enough grey in the Black Family Magics that it insisted on a Blood Ward for the Lord's bedroom. So you'll feel a small prick. At least it's the palm of the hand and not a more sensitive finger."

"Acceptable," Severus replied, interested in the ward itself.

"If you would put your hand there... at the same height as mine," Harry directed. When Severus had done so, Harry closed his eyes for a moment and Severus felt a sharp sting in the palm of his hand.

"There we go!" Harry announced. "You're all set. If you would try to open the door?"

Severus reached for the door handle and it opened easily for him.

"When would you like to move in?" Harry asked.

"I have to be out of Hogwarts by the end of the week," Severus replied.

"Come over any time you're ready, then," Harry said. "You can let yourself in and out as you need. If I'm not here, call Levvie and she'll help you. Levvie!"

A neatly dressed house-elf appeared. "Yes, Lord Potter?"

"Levvie, meet Severus Snape," Harry introduced them. "He's going to be sharing my room for a few weeks, since he needs someplace to stay."

Levvie looked between them. "Sharing?" she asked, slyly.

"Yes, just sharing," Harry laughed. "Please help him if he needs anything."

"Levvie will be glad to help Master Severus." She bowed to him and then turned to Harry. "Anything else, Master Harry?"

"No, thank you!" Harry replied.

Livvie popped away.

"I need to finish working on the Potions lab and store room, but should be finished tomorrow," Severus decided. "I will be here the day after."

"That's fine!" Harry said.

It took Severus closer to a day and a half to finish with the lab and store room. While most of the ingredients would be fine, there was a collection that either needed to be put under a stronger stasis charm or removed completely. He ended up with half-a-dozen boxes of ingredients that needed to be removed from the grounds.

He debated for a moment. "Livvie!"

The elf appeared. "Master Severus, may I help you?"

"I have to remove these crates from here and they cannot be shrunk," he explained. "Can you help me move them to the potions lab at Grimmauld Place?"

She looked over the stack. "I get help!" she said. "Leave them here, and I will have them moved later."

"That is more than acceptable," Severus agreed.

"You go to Grimmauld soon," she directed. "Master Harry will not admit, but is looking forward to having you stay."

 _Well, that is interesting..._ Severus thought to himself. "Now that my potion ingredients are in good hands, I will be going shortly. Thank you."

Livvie wriggled in appreciation. "Welcome!"

Severus went back to his rooms, double checked that he had everything he wanted and shrank several bags to put in his pocket. He sent Minerva a Patronus to let her know he was leaving -- everyone but he had left the previous week -- and went to the edge of the Apparition wards.

In the early evening sun, Grimmauld Place looked warm and welcoming. Lights were on in several windows, and he could see people moving about. Harry was working on the flower bed in the front and looked up to see him.

"Severus! Welcome!" 

"Sorry, I'm later than I had thought," he replied. "I've taken the liberty of asking Livvie to move some boxes of potions ingredients from Hogwarts to your lab. I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem!" Harry replied. "I updated the wards down there so that only you and I can open the door to the storage room. We can bring others in with us, but no one can get in on their own. Well, Livvie can get in, and she'll move whatever you have in there for you."

"That was a good thought," Severus admitted. 

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked, brushing himself off.

"Not yet," Severus said.

"If you're interested, I have something I’ve thrown together in the oven that I'm more than willing to share," Harry offered.

"That would be acceptable," Severus agreed. 

"If you want, put your things in the room and wash up," Harry directed. "Come down to the kitchen when you're ready."

Severus did that. He found that Harry had made it fairly obvious what parts of the room he occupied, so Severus unpacked some things into an empty dresser and the rest into an empty closet. The closet here was larger than the one he had at Hogwarts, so his clothes looked fairly lonely in the space. 

He found Harry fussing about in the kitchen. 

"Do any of the others use the kitchen?" Severus was curious. "What do they do for meals?"

"Emma cooks occasionally, as does Gabby... Gabrielle Delacour, if you remember her?" 

Severus nodded, remembering the small child from that thrice-damned Tournament.

"Some of them really don't know how, having been raised with house-elves to do the work. Most of them plan to get their meals during the day, so they will make sandwiches or bring in take-away," Harry went on. "When Luna and Winky are around, they often organize get-togethers for everyone with some basic cooking lessons. I haven't decided if I'll do that while they're gone."

Harry pulled a large-ish dish out of the oven, setting it on the table.

"How many rooms do you let out?" Severus asked.

"There are fifteen rooms," Harry said. "Most of them are to single women, who really don't have a lot of choices on where they can go. There are a lot of ways single women can be taken advantage of in Britain, and I like to think this is a safe space for them."

The 'something thrown together' was actually a shepherd's pie, with golden, browned potatoes over the hearty meat filling. While not standard fare, a fresh green salad rounded out the meal.

"That was very good," Severus admitted, sopping up the last of the gravy on his plate with his potatoes. "You're a good cook."

Harry shrugged, an uncomfortable look passing briefly over his face. "One of the skills I learned while living with the Dursleys. Once I could read, I found some cookbooks that let me make dishes like this, but I learned to cook before I could read."

While Harry's voice was neutral in the telling, Severus knew this was something he rarely shared with anyone. Severus frowned, understanding that Harry's life with the Dursleys had not been the pampered life everyone -- including he -- had imagined it to be. That he had turned into an honourable adult was credit to Lily and James, and the Potter Family Magic. 

Over the next couple of days, he and Harry orbited about each other, finding that their schedules meshed relatively well, Severus making an effort to stay out of the way when he could.

Harry introduced Severus to the other occupants of the house. The majority were young witches, on their own for the first time and working in a wide variety of places. Regina Farrington, on the other hand, was an elderly, widowed witch who -- Harry told him one night over their shared dinner -- lived on a small Ministry pension and couldn't afford to go anywhere else. Madam Farrington kept mostly to herself, going out for long walks when the weather was accommodating.

Severus suspected Harry charged her next to nothing, but knew not to ask.

Severus and Harry explored Grimmauld Place over that time, but didn't find a hidden lab. Severus set up the lab in the basement, planning to brew potions that would be useful to Harry and his residents. Minor pain potions, skin creams and Pepper-Up were always appreciated. Severus took advantage of Harry's greenhouses for fresh plants, when they were needed.

Over dinner on a Wednesday -- Severus insisted on taking a turn preparing dinners for them -- Harry sat and obviously dithered.

"Out with it!" Severus commanded. "I suspect you cannot ask something that I have not heard before."

"Umm... maybe?" Harry grinned.

"And most likely not," Severus replied, eating some of the roast chicken he had prepared.

"Okay, then," Harry said. "It's like this. There's a charity event that I need to go to on Saturday and, well, I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Severus frowned and took a bite of his potato. 

"See?" Harry said, pointing his fork at Severus in emphasis. 

"I will admit to not have been asked to be an escort for anyone, for a long time," Severus admitted. "I've usually been the chaperon."

"I really need to attend this dinner," Harry replied. "Since, well, it's a Potter Foundation fund-raising event."

"Poor etiquette if you skive off your own event, I would think," Severus agreed. "What would you need me to do?"

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Mostly keep me company so I don't have to show up alone."

"Again."

Harry shrugged. "Again."

"It won't be a scandal for Lord Potter-Black to be seen in public with a former Death Eater?" Severus asked bluntly.

" _Former_ being the operative word, and you're a war hero," Harry shot back. "And, hang the scandal. It's better than everyone speculating on my love life."

"There's no potential Lady Black waiting in the wings?" Severus asked.

"No!" Harry said firmly. 

Curious, but willing to bide his time, Severus considered. 

"This may be trite, but I'm not sure I have anything appropriate to wear," Severus had to admit.

"Robes are easy!" Harry laughed. "Livvie!"

The elf popped into the kitchen. "What can I help you with?"

"Severus needs dress robes for the dinner on Saturday," Harry said. "There's got to be something in storage we can work with!"

Livvie looked Severus up and down. "Stand, please!" 

Severus stood at the table for a moment.

Livvie nodded. "I find!" 

"Black if you have it," Severus had to say.

"Maybe..." Livvie gave a small grin.

Severus pinched his nose. "No bright colours!"

"Livvie will think about it!" She disappeared.

"I will not go if I am to be dressed as a peacock!" Severus grumped as he sat back down.

Harry laughed. "It will be fine." He held up a hand. "And if you're not happy with what she finds, you do not have to go. I won't be offended if you decline."

"That is acceptable," Severus had to admit.

On Friday, Livvie came to Severus as he was reading in the library. Harry had gone out for the afternoon, and Severus had no potions that needed any work. He decided to look through the Black library, to see what he could find. 

Harry had also cleaned up in the library, shelves dusted, books organized. Daylight came through the windows -- even on an overcast day, the daytime light was bright enough to read by.

Warm and comfortable, Severus set the Greek history book on his lap and just watched out the window.

A small pop startled Severus from his light doze. 

"Livvie not mean to wake Master Severus," she said, wringing her hands.

"It is not a problem," Severus assured her.

"Robes for tomorrow in room," she said. "Try on tonight, so I know if I needs to fix at all."

"I will do that," Severus replied. 

"Master Severus want tea? I can bring!"

"That would be nice," Severus replied. 

"Be back shortly," she said, disappearing with another small pop.

Livvie brought a pot of tea, as well as the sugar he preferred. There was a plate of Custard Creams on the side. 

"Thank you!" Severus said.

After a while, Severus resigned himself to the inevitable and went to try on the robes.

There were no words. The entire outfit was finer than any Severus had ever worn. The midnight blue silk robe and dress slacks were accented with silver piping. There was a waistcoat which was primarily silver with blue accents. A crisp white shirt had both blue and silver ties hung carefully over it so he could choose which of the options he preferred. 

Severus dressed carefully, not wanting to wrinkle anything -- although he knew there would be tailoring charms built in that would prevent all but the most egregious wrinkles.

Standing in front of the mirror, Severus frowned. "Livvie."

"Master Snape look very nice," Livvie offered.

"I..." he sighed, "I need to do some... grooming." He was going to be damned if he admitted he needed to do something with his hair.

Livvie brightened. "I fix!" She popped away but came back almost immediately. "Use this on hands and feet, tonight and tomorrow." She handed him a small pot. "Use shampoo and conditioner in shower." She considered for a moment. "I bring hair clasps and cuff links to choose from tomorrow."

"That will help. Thank you." Severus opened the pot to inspect it. 

"Elf brewing," she said. "Will fix your hands. Good for your feet."

Severus looked up at her. Elf brewed potions were more legend than anything. "You do not have to..."

"For Master Severus," she said firmly. She twirled a finger. "Turn around. I need to check."

Severus moved slowly in a circle as Livvie inspected him.

"Good fit," she decided.

"It is very nice," Severus replied. "Thank you."

"You make Master Harry happy," she replied. "That is good thing." She popped away.

Severus hung the clothes back into the closet, frowning as he considered what Livvie had just said.

"Is it okay?" Harry startled him. "Did Livvie find something for you to wear?"

"Yes, she did," Severus said. "It's very nice. Actually, nicer than anything I've worn."

"Everyone should be able to wear nice clothes at least once in their lives," Harry grinned. "I know it's Friday, and probably busy everywhere, but interested in some fish and chips?"

Severus nodded. "That would be fine."

Harry took him to a Muggle fish and chip shop not too far from the house. It was cheap and not at all the kind of place where anyone would think to find the most noble Lord Potter-Black, eating from polystyrene and paper with a little wooden fork, but the fish was tasty and white, and the chips were crisp.

They walked the long way around while eating and decided to stop at the pub on the corner, but didn’t stay for more than one beer. It had been too noisy to talk and, impossibly, the pub had become more crowded. They left as another group looking for tables came swarming in.

"Phew! Got out of there just in time," Harry commented.

"Yes, indeed," Severus agreed.

"Do you ever think about that we had something to do with that?" Harry looked back at the pub.

"We did?" Severus asked.

"By stopping Voldemort, we let all those folk just... live." Harry waved a hand around. "I'd like to think people can go out, have their pint, wander home at night... and we gave them the freedom to do that."

"That is... profound," Severus had to admit. "I haven't spent a lot of time away from the Wizarding world, and it's easy to forget that we affected their lives, too."

"I'm not looking for any thanks or anything," Harry rushed to add. "But, well... I knew you'd understand."

Severus did understand. 

They walked about random streets for over an hour in companionable silence.

Severus rarely remembered his dreams, but this one was particularly... pleasant. He remembered being warm, comfortable, and _wanted_... There had been strong arms around him, soft caresses and a promise of _more_... something that had not happened in a long time.

When Severus rose, it was a bit later than usual and Harry was already gone from their room. Making breakfast for the others, Severus assumed.

Severus entered the kitchen, and found a cheerful Livvie making tea and frying up eggs.

Not sure why he was disappointed, Severus took the plate of food Livvie handed to him. There was tea kept hot under a heating charm on the table, and Severus ate his breakfast alone.

Severus kept himself busy between some potions he was brewing and spending some time in the library. He had used the lotions Livvie had given him and found that the one for the hands dealt with the majority of the stains on his fingers. He had used it on his feet, feeling faintly amused at that. He hadn't paid much attention to his feet over the years and they showed it.

Not wanting to do much in the lab, Severus retired to the library for the afternoon.

Livvie brought tea. "Not going out to drink on empty stomach!" She pointed at the sandwiches and biscuits on the tray. 

"That is a good point," Severus agreed. "Thank you!"

Harry had not come back by the time Severus stirred himself to start to get ready. Not wanting to be in the way if Harry needed the shower, Severus took his own shower, using the shampoo Livvie had provided. It made his hair feel softer and fuller.

In his bathrobe, Severus wandered into the bedroom. 

"Sorry!" Harry breathed, barging in without warning. "Got busy and wasn't watching the time!"

"Good timing," Severus assured him. "I'm done in the bathroom, and it's all yours."

Harry grinned. "Thanks! Won't be long."

Severus dressed as Harry took a shower. While they had been sharing the room for a few weeks, this was the first time Severus had thought about Harry in the shower... He firmly shut down those thoughts and focused on dressing.

Livvie had left him a selection of cufflinks and hair clasps in an oversized jewellery box. He picked through the assortment of bright jewels for something less ostentatious. He found a simple silver clasp at the bottom, but could not resist the cuff links in the shape of snakes.

He heard Harry moving in the bathroom, and left to give him some privacy.

Livvie came into the library where Severus was waiting. 

"Stand, so I can check!" she commanded. As Severus stood, she twirled a finger so that he would turn in place.

She cast a couple of small charms on the clothes, probably to ensure they wouldn't spoil if something was spilled. 

"Looks elegant," she declared when she was done. "You be handsome."

"With thanks to you," Severus said. 

"Don't let Master Harry drink too much," she waggled a finger at him. "He get bored and then drinks. Then he sad. You make him happy."

Severus nodded. "I will do that!"

She popped away.

Harry came into the library a few minutes later. Severus' mouth went dry at the sight of Lord Potter-Black. The elegant robes and hair slightly tamed made him even more beautiful than ever. The stray hair that wandered free gave Harry a slightly softer look, and Severus' hands itched to touch it.

"Ready for the ordeal?" Harry asked.

"It can't be that bad!" Severus protested. "It's your own charity."

"That actually makes it worse," Harry sighed. "I have to be nice to these people, ones who wouldn't give me the time of day in any other circumstances."

"Even as Lord Potter-Black?" Severus was curious.

"Even then," Harry replied. "I have _too much power_ or too much money but what it really boils down to is that I won't be controlled by any of them."

"And you won't marry any of their daughters," Severus finished.

"Exactly!" Harry grinned.

"Then... why do you do it?" Severus asked. "Events like this?"

"Mostly because I can," Harry laughed, then sobered. "I'm trying to use all this power they think I have to bring Wizarding Britain out of the 18th century it seems to be mired in. I've already put some protections for women in place that have long been needed. But there's a long way to go."

"You have an uphill battle, with wizards and witches living for a long time," Severus said.

"I plan to outlive them all!" Harry gave a small grin.

"Then I will do what I can to help!" Severus declared.

There was a spike in the murmuring voices when Harry and Severus arrived at the event together. Severus didn't leave his side as Harry mingled with the attendees. He caught a number of speculative looks sent his way, but Harry didn't react to anything that he might have seen.

Harry introduced Severus as, "My friend, Professor Snape." As if no one knew who he was. That was strategic on Harry's part, since then a round of shaking hands with the men, and kissing the backs of ladies' hands, was part of the introduction protocol.

A house-elf Severus did not know popped in to nudge Harry. "Dinner is ready, My Lord," the elf announced formally with a bow.

"Thank you Crystal," Harry said, then turned to the group they had been speaking to. "If you will excuse me."

Harry went to the front of the room and took a breath. Severus realized he must have cast a wandless _Sonorous_ because Harry's voice drifted over the crowd.

"Welcome to the Lily Potter Foundation dinner," Harry said genially. "I am so pleased so many of you were able to attend this evening's event with me. I have been informed that dinner is ready, so if you would make your way to your tables, we can proceed."

Dinner was several courses, with appropriate wines on the table. Severus watched as Harry took small sips of each wine but actually drank water throughout the meal. He also only picked at the food presented to them, although Severus found it all delicious.

Dessert was to be served later, along with coffee and tea. 

"Okay, sorry to spring this on you, but I didn't want to scare you off." Harry stood as he talked softly to Severus. He stood by Severus' chair and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Only slightly startled, Severus nodded and took the warm hand offered to him. Harry led Severus to the space set aside for dancing, and the musicians that had been playing background music earlier started a waltz.

Harry put a hand on Severus' waist and looked him in the eye. "Ready?"

Severus mirrored Harry's position and replied, "Yes."

Harry must have had dancing lessons somewhere along the way, for he danced extremely well. He was not quite half a head shorter than Severus, but confident in leading through the dance. Severus had to remember they were in public and not to move closer to the lithe body that was so close to him...

The music came to an end and they paused for a moment. Severus looked into green eyes that were somehow _hopeful_ for a moment.

They separated and took a small step back before bowing to each other. Harry turned to the musicians and said, "Beautiful! And thank you!" The leader bowed slightly.

Harry turned to the seated diners. "Please, enjoy yourselves!" He led Severus back toward their table, where he sat. "That's done!"

"How much longer do you have to stay?" Severus asked. 

"Another hour, maybe two," Harry sighed. "But you can go, if you want."

"And leave alone you with your adoring fans?" Severus gave a quick grimace. "Never!"

"I do appreciate that!" Harry grinned. 

The time alternately dragged and flew. Harry invited Severus for another dance, a traditional Wizarding promenade that involved prescribed steps that everyone performed simultaneously. Harry smiled through the dance, but Severus knew it was a public smile, and not real.

Severus noticed that Harry drank mostly water through the rest of the evening. When offered a drink, Harry would accept the glass, take a small sip and put the drink down, absently 'forgetting' it was there.

"Ready?" Harry asked, holding out a hand. It was close to midnight, but the party was still going strong.

"Whatever you need," Severus replied, taking the hand he was offered.

Their exit was slow but purposeful. Harry would stop to chat with just about everyone, but he never let go of Severus' hand. The grip on Severus' hand was firm, without being too tight. Severus wondered who was being comforted most by this contact -- himself or Harry.

Once outside the event area, in the Apparition area, Harry turned to Severus. "May I?"

Severus nodded.

Harry moved closer and wrapped an arm around Severus' waist. He Apparated them both to Grimmauld Place. Harry leaned against Severus for a moment before stepping back.

"Thank you for tonight," Harry said softly.

"You are welcome," Severus replied. "I was glad to help."

Livvie was there to greet them as they entered the house.

"Change into something comfortable, and come to the kitchen," she said firmly. "I have food, since Master Harry won't eat at events."

Harry gave a wry grin. "Thank you, Livvie. We'll be right down."

Severus placed the robes in the closet, careful to hang everything neatly, as was their due. He placed the hair clasp and the cufflinks back in the jewellery box. 

In jeans and a t-shirt, Harry looked more comfortable than he had all night. He dropped into a chair at the kitchen table, and drank the tea that Livvie had waiting for him.

"So much better!" Harry sighed.

"Eat!" Livvie commanded. "And sleep in. I take care of breakfast."

"You don't have..." Harry stopped at the fierce look she gave. "All right. Thank you."

Livvie looked at Severus. "Make sure he sleeps."

"I will do what I can," Severus promised.

Livvie popped away, leaving them to hearty sandwiches and crisps to go with the tea. Harry ate two of the sandwiches and drank several cups of tea. He nibbled on crisps as Severus ate his own sandwich.

"Had enough?" Severus asked when Harry seemed to drift.

"I think so!" Harry grinned. 

"Then I think we should call it a night." Severus put the rest of the sandwiches under a stasis charm, and they put their dishes in the sink.

They moved about each other easily in the bedroom. Severus let Harry use the bathroom first, and turned off the lights as he slipped into his own bed.

It was still dark when Severus woke. He was warm and there was a body snugged to his back, with an arm about his waist.

As Severus moved, the body stiffened and the arm started to pull back. Severus put a hand on the arm to stop it.

"You can stay," Severus whispered into the night. 

"I... shouldn't." A bare thread of breath.

"Just... stay." Severus left his hand on the arm, but loosely, giving Harry the choice. 

The arm tightened around his waist, and Harry relaxed against him.

Severus squeezed Harry's arm once and left his hand to rest on it. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

As the sun came up, Harry was still there when Severus woke. Harry was a dead weight against his back, which meant he was still sleeping. Severus didn't move, revelling in the warmth between them.

Severus had fallen into a light doze before Harry started to wake. He knew the moment Harry realized where he was when he again stiffened.

"Damn house," Harry muttered. "I've been trying to stop this from happening."

Severus raised his head, and noticed that the two beds in the room had become one. 

"It's not the first time," Severus replied, remembering the nights he thought he had dreamed about someone holding him.

"No. Sorry." Harry placed his head between Severus' shoulders, so that his voice was muffled. 

"Why are you sorry?" Severus asked calmly.

Harry sat up at that. "I didn't give you a choice."

"It's more than that, I suspect," Severus replied. "Have you learned anything about Family Magic?"

Harry frowned for a moment, then shook his head. "I've seen some references to it." He thought for a moment. "And Augusta Longbottom mentioned that the Black Family Magic seemed to have settled nicely on me. Before I could ask her more, we got interrupted and I never did get to ask her about it."

Severus turned on his back and opened his arms. He didn't miss the flush of pleasure on Harry's face as Harry eagerly crawled into his arms and settled next to him. 

"Damn Albus and his _greater good_ ," Severus said mildly.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. 

Severus sighed. "In his quest to serve what he called _the greater good_ , he ignored basic Magical training and focused only on what was needed to defeat Riddle and his Death Eaters."

Harry shrugged. "Needed to be done, I would think," he suggested.

"It's ancient history now, but we had long arguments about how to best defeat Riddle," Severus explained. "There were other options. Ones that didn't involve relying on children for a solution."

Harry shivered, Severus held him tighter.

"By the time I understood what both Dumbledore and Riddle planned to do, it was too late," Severus said softly. "I had betrayed my friend, and made promises that I could not escape from."

"You were young then, too," Harry protested. 

"Very young," Severus whispered. 

They lay together in silence, Severus appreciating the warmth of another body.

Harry stirred. "What if I could... remove it?"

"It's not important," Severus demurred. "With Riddle long gone, it's mostly a bad memento."

"But... if I could..." 

"What would it take?" Severus was curious. While there were few Death Eaters still alive, no one had ever been able to remove the Mark. 

"Sit up, so I can see it," Harry directed. Severus was reluctant to let Harry move away, but they both sat up. Harry wriggled around so they were facing each other. Harry reached out and took Severus' hand and turned his arm so the Mark faced up.

Harry looked at the faded Mark, the skull and snake now blurred with time. 

"You may have a... reaction," Harry warned. 

"As long as you're not going to finally kill me, do what you have to," Severus encouraged him with a small smile. 

"There may be some pain, but... well, you'll see." Interestingly enough, Severus could see a faint blush on Harry's face.

Harry held Severus' hand with one hand and placed his index finger on the middle of the Mark. It was an immediate point of heat -- until now, Severus hadn't felt the underlying cold that ran through his arm.

Harry focused on the Mark, leaning in as he started speaking in Parseltongue. Severus felt himself start to get hard, but resisted moving, not wanting to distract Harry from what he was doing.

The longer Harry spoke, the more aroused Severus became. He had to close his eyes, to concentrate on his breathing and fight the tension building up in his body. He reached for his meditation skills, working to ignore the sound of Harry's voice.

He felt Harry press hard on the Mark and, with that, Severus curled forward, coming hard.

"Lie back," Harry commanded softly, manhandling him into a more comfortable position. Severus allowed the manoeuvring, needing to catch his breath. He felt a cleaning spell wash over him, and the duvet pulled up. "Sleep."

Severus closed his eyes.

From the bright daylight peeking around the window shades, Severus knew it was late morning. He stretched languidly, enjoying the rested feeling. He looked at his arm and froze mid-stretch.

The Mark was gone! His skin was clear of blight and he felt... lighter than he had in a long time.

He went down to the kitchen to find Livvie fussing over something. 

"Coffee almost ready," she announced. She placed a plate of fruit and cheese in front of him. "Would you like soup?"

"That would be nice," Severus agreed. "I can help..." He stopped when she turned to glare at him.

The soup was served with fresh bread and a crock of sweet butter. He ate until he was full, washing it all down with another cup of coffee.

"Master Harry in the library," Livvie said as she moved the dishes to the sink.

"Many thanks!" Severus replied. 

Severus opened the library door to find Harry sprawled in a chair near a window. His eyes were closed, his head lay back against the back of the chair, but Severus can see the tension in the way Harry's hands were too still. 

"I was wondering if I could show you something," Severus said calmly. "In our room." He held out his hand.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the hand offered to him. A small level of tension left, but was replaced by an obvious curiosity.

Severus silently led Harry to their room. He carefully closed and warded the door and turned to the oversized -- but only -- bed in the centre. He took Harry's other hand, so they faced each other.

"Harry. You have been kind and thoughtful. In being careful of my feelings, I'm not sure you've made allowance for yourself." Severus tugged Harry closer, who moved easily.

"I know how important choice is," Harry said softly. "You and I have not had many choices in our lives and..." He gave a small shrug. 

Severus gave a small snort. "But choice, between two people, is more of a discussion. One that, I think, you have cut yourself off from. You've possibly made assumptions that may be incorrect."

A glimmer of hope appeared on Harry's face.

"The years we have spent apart have been useful," Severus went on. "We both had roles to play, ones that we had no choice in. So I understand your... concern. Neither you nor I had a choice about our lives, set on our way by two mad men. I am just grateful to have survived. And had a chance to meet you again."

"Severus..." Harry whispered. 

"And I choose to do this." Severus leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry stiffened, then melted against Severus. Severus brought Harry close and then let his hands slip away, which allowed Severus to wind his arms around Harry.

Soft kisses became heated and Severus became aware that Harry was plastered against him. The mewl of dismay Harry gave as Severus broke the kiss was charming.

"Bed?" Severus asked.

Harry's smile was blinding. A whisper and a wash of magic had them both naked. Harry walked backward, leading Severus. He sat on the edge of the bed, swung up his feet and made room for Severus next to him. Severus lay next to Harry, revelling in skin touching skin.

It wasn't long before Severus found himself coming again. This time he was just aware enough to know that Harry was coming, too. Another whisper of magic cleaned the worst of the mess and Harry snuggled in next to him.

It was fully dark when Severus woke again. The curtains had been opened, showing stars and the glow of moonlight streaming through the window.

Severus turned to find Harry awake. He grinned ruefully when his stomach rumbled.

"I will guess that you have not eaten since last night?" Severus said flatly.

"No. Too... nervous, I guess." Harry grinned.

"We will discuss that some other time." Severus drew Harry in for a soft kiss. "I expect Livvie has some soup left. Or we could make something."

"Okay, okay!" Harry laughed. "The two of you are going to feed me up, aren't you?"

"We are simply making sure you take care of yourself," Severus replied. "Up. I'm hungry also."

The house was quiet as they went to the kitchen. A quick _Tempus_ showed it to be just after 2 in the morning. 

"About time you got up!" Livvie grumped at them. 

"You don't have to..." Harry started. Severus bit back a laugh when Livvie glared at Harry the same way she glared at him earlier.

Severus knew when he was outnumbered, and simply sat at the table. 

Livvie snapped her fingers and there was soup and a basket of rolls for them. 

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"About time you two stopped being silly." She pointed at Harry. "I do breakfast this morning. You do the rest of the week." She popped away.

Harry laughed. "As if she lets me cook breakfast more than twice a week!"

Severus watched as Harry ate hungrily.

"School starts in another month." Severus decided to tackle at least one of the problems in front of them. "And I should be there at least a week ahead to finish preparing my classes."

"Luna comes back in another couple of weeks," Harry replied. "She'll take care of Grimmauld. So... I'm kind of out of a job at that point."

"I suspect Lord Potter-Black can find something to do," Severus observed.

Harry shrugged. "There is always that."

"You're welcome to come back to Hogwarts with me," Severus offered.

"And what would I do there?" Harry asked.

"I suspect Minerva could find something for you to do," Severus grinned. "If nothing else, you'd be a decorative addition to my rooms."

Harry crumbled the crust on the roll he was eating. "Well... Minerva did offer me a job. Before, I mean. Wasn't sure if I wanted to take it."

"Doing what?" Severus was curious.

"Evidently, the Muggle Studies teacher is pregnant and will go on maternity leave in December," Harry admitted.

"Minerva sent me here, you know," Severus reminded Harry.

Harry nodded. "I think she's been matchmaking." He grinned. "It finally worked."

"If you're done here," Severus suggested. "Perhaps we could test our compatibility some more."

Harry waved a hand and the table was cleared. "Done!"

It was lunchtime the next day before they got up and went to the kitchen. 

Livvie served quiche and a basket of fresh rolls. She pointed at Harry. "Don't wait too long for Bonding, so you can access the Black Manor!"

Harry stared at Severus. "What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3730042.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1667326.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/972695.html).


End file.
